Sweet Chocolate
by China
Summary: England confesses his love to America, how will he react?    - It's not a cliché fanfic, believe me :      Humor 3 oh, and human names used!   - I accept valentine requests, more info inside the fic -


**I TAKE VALENTINE FANFICTIONS REQUESTS! PM ME if you would like a fanfic for yourself ;)  
><strong>

_Because Valentine's day is coming near, I decided to make lot's of Valentine's fic's before the 14th of February :D_

_**Pairing: America X England - Alfred X Arthur**_

_**P.O.V = England ( Arthur)**_

* * *

><p>There I am, in the meeting building waiting for a certain person to show up. It is the 14th of February and I, Arthur Kirkland, have a letter in my hands. To be more exact, it is a love letter. Yes, I'm going to confess my love after years of doubting. I've told him to go to the staircase after the meeting, and he has made me wait for already 12 minutes. What if he won't come? Then I will simply trash this bloody love letter in his handsome face. I sat down against the wall, hoping for him to show up. I've finally had gathered the courage to confess, and this bloody git has come late? I impatiently watched the seconds go by on my watch until I heard footsteps on the stairs. Someone was coming up here.. I tilted my head to the right to see who it was. My cheeks went red when I noticed the person who was walking onto the stairs; it was the one I was going to confess my love to. '<em>Hey Arthur! What'cha doing?<em>' he asked, just like the damn idiot he is. '_What do you think I'm doing.. I am waiting for you!_'. I mustn't lose my temper since I had to confess my feelings to him; Alfred F. Jones. He had a goofy grin on his face as he sat down next to me. ' _I wanted to tell you something and I do not expect to have a direct answer so rest assured.._' I said, trying to prepare him for the confession. He raised his brow. ' _Ahaha! It sounds like you are going to confess or somethin' British dude!'_. My face went red as I looked down at my arms who were hugging my legs against my pounding chest. When I kept silent, Alfred started to notice that the awkward comment he just made, was actually the truth. His cheeks were slightly pink, perhaps because he is quite energetic all the day. '_Eh.. Arthur?_' he asked me, his face coming closer. I almost forgot my purpose here, and shoved the neatly decorated letter into his hands. '_Read it_' I told him while I ran away, like the coward I am. I was down the stairs, running through the hallways to get to my car, to get away from here. I had poured all my love and emotions into that **damn** letter, and I hoped that he appreciated it..

_Alfred,_

_I didn't know when this had happened, but I fell in love with you._

I was at the parking lot and started to search my black, fancy car.

_I didn't know what to do, I was so confused. But I've finally decided..._

When I found it, I grabbed the keys out of my pocket and opened my car with them whilst sighing.

_To confess my love to you through this letter, since I have no idea how to say all this in your face._

I opened the car door and went into the car, relaxing my limbs when I sat down.

_When you read this letter, I might have ran away, because this is quite embarrassing don't you think?_

I saw the box of chocolates in my hand. I had forgotten to give him this together with the letter... **Shit.**

_Greetings,  
><em>

_Arthur Kirkland._

_**Ps. Don't eat too much of the chocolate!**  
><em>

I wanted to start the car, but I heard someone knocking on the car window and decided to check it out. I turned my head to the right and could see Alfred knocking. My heart started to pound as I opened it for him. I noticed his red and flushed face, and of course his hand which was holding my own hand at the moment. ' _Arthur... you..._' he started. My face became redder by the second.. Was he going to accept me or?..

' _You.. have forgotten the chocolate.._' he said with a great pout on his face. I kept silent for a moment. I guess everyone would be silent if your crush only would think about the chocolates right? **_**'**_**_HERE ARE YOUR BLOODY CHOCOLATES!_' I yelled while throwing the fancy box of chocolates to his face. '_O-Ouch.._' he said while rubbing his now hurting nose. 'Don't be so stingy.. I know you wanted them for yourself..but... We could've shared them!' he said as he sat down next to me. Honestly, he made me laugh out loud now. How **stupid** could a person become?

_' Did you read the letter?'_  
><em>' Yup'<em>  
><em>'And... now.. your answer?'<em>

He was silent for a moment, something that made me worry. I knew I shouldn't have confessed to hi- '_I love you too_' he answered back, his voice deep, not his childish usual voice. It made me blush even more, if that's even possible. '_Are you serious_?' I asked him. A slight nod of his head made me feel content and all happy inside. He leaned towards me , giving me a peck on my lips. '_ I ... I can't believe this.._' I whispered softly. '_ Me neither, but seriously, can I have some chocolate_?' he asked me while pouting once again.

_' Sure... Why not'_

* * *

><p><em>Oh god, I didn't know why I wrote this XD I'm sick, lying on the bed whilst typing a Valentine's day special Hahaha!<br>I hope you guys liked it, and don't mind my grammar mistakes since English is not my primary language :D_

_**I take Valentine requests until the 14th obviously!**  
><em>


End file.
